


和AO恋反对者恋爱中

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 81





	和AO恋反对者恋爱中

“AO恋，就是屈服于本能，屈服于人体的动物性的落后产物！我们先进的人类社会应当摈弃的东西！”李赫宰拿着手机开着语音振振有词，“不是说限制AO恋不成立，但我们现有的身体条件有限制，AO对上眼就和信息素挂上钩了，这是爱情吗，不是，我们成熟的人类社会应该抛弃AO婚姻制！”

“嗯嗯，你的荷包蛋上要不要番茄酱？”

“要要……呀李东海你又画爱心！”李赫宰看着他的被Omega的爱糟蹋的爱心，发出了宛如被强吻一样的呼喊，“你又污染我纯洁的Alpha荷包蛋！”

“你的Alpha荷包蛋还是我帮你煎的呢，你煎的那个刚刚在你打电话的时候就糊了。”李东海淡定自若地把自己的荷包蛋塞进了吐司里，“你再不赶紧吃你赶不上今天的倡议活动了。”

李赫宰把语音挂了，他戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋，一脸沉痛地把它放进了嘴里咀嚼，腮帮子鼓囊囊的。李东海咬着吐司就凑过来给他整理歪了的领带，一股牛奶的香气若有似无地散进他鼻腔，李赫宰瞬间就不是很好，想拉着他教训一番，还没来得及动作就被系好领带的李东海吧唧一下亲在脸上。

李赫宰气得七窍生烟，李东海还一派天真烂漫，小狗狗一样偷了香就跑，转个身就穿鞋拿包准备出门。李赫宰三下五除二吃完了盘子里的Omega爱心早餐，同他一并出了门，忍了又忍，忍无可忍：“李东海你到底有没有上个生理卫生课，你有没有Alpha和Omega相处的界限？”

李东海才不想听李赫宰的长篇大论，等下去活动现场又要听一次，他作势又要去亲他，李赫宰像躲病毒入侵一般躲开了。他俩肩并肩到了会场，李东海心不在焉地到处摸摸看看，李赫宰只好把他牵牢拉上台阶，生怕他摔个劈叉还要害自己今天参加不成活动，进了场就遇到安保公司的负责人金钟云：“你俩又一起？”

“那有什么办法，他没有常识的啊，放他一个人不如带他出门…”

“你和Omega同居的也是蛮开心的哈。”

“做大事的人都要经受考验，我这也是考验，我要证明Alpha和Omega之间也可以有纯洁的友情…父子情，兄弟情，随便怎么理解，总之，不是哥你脑子里想的那么回事。”李赫宰只把金钟云的满脸鄙夷当做他思想污秽，“这会场鱼龙混杂的，你们还是得守住了，不然给人看了笑话。”

“是，守住了，最重要的是守住你家属席的人。”金钟云招招手让李东海跟过来，“你去办你的事吧。”

李东海背着个双肩包，像个高中生，乖乖站在了金钟云旁边，李赫宰走出去十米开外还忍不住回头，总觉得他软绵绵的，像块棉花糖，谁乐意捞一把就拐跑了。

Alpha和Omega的强制关系就是麻烦。

李赫宰是一名平和但坚定的反对AO恋人士。活动开始，他上了台就开始叽里呱啦，大意就是当下社会认为AO是最佳伴侣，甚至给优良基因的AO强行婚配的模式是极大损伤人权的，跳脱性别的自由恋爱才是人类社会进步的必然结果。

在他的概念里，AO恋虽然也是个人自由，但现阶段没有谁能证明这种爱情和腺体无关，他不约束他人，但自己是非禁止不可的，他要找到真爱，而不是被荷尔蒙驱动找个符合生理特性的人结婚。

他从事相关工作好几年，李东海陪着他七七八八活动去了不下几十场，早就听腻了，在下面玩贪吃蛇。会场里不分ABO他的粉丝不少，在台下听得热泪盈眶，高喊平权万岁，爱情万岁。李东海听着旁边一个Omega不无遗憾道：“他怎么就暂时不愿意考虑和Omega交往呢，我愿意为爱做手术。”

“说什么呢，他都说了要尊重热爱自己的天然性别，先认识自己，再去爱你的爱人。”另一个beta模仿着他的口气，“他好帅。”

确实挺帅的。不过太招蜂引蝶就是毛病，李东海叹了口气，贪吃蛇咬住了自己的尾巴。

他和李赫宰初次见面的时候李赫宰还没这么神神叨叨，热心公益事业，只是个根正苗红的优秀少年Alpha。十八九岁的Alpha性别分化有几年了，处于尝遍了优秀体格带来的自信的时期，心高气傲不把Beta和Omega当人看的大有人在，然而李赫宰那时候就通通一视同仁，虽然冷淡，但始终尊重。他比李赫宰小了三四岁，早在学校里就听过他的名声，他们家长之间常有往来，他放假就跟着李赫宰做他的小尾巴，去他的公司帮忙做实习。

李东海分化得晚，到那时候还没什么大动静，李赫宰不知情，只默认他是Beta，看他又娇又虎又依赖自己，把他宠得上了天，比他爸妈还纵容他。那时候李赫宰也不当他是磨人的会散发Omega信息素害他晕头转向的小恶魔，亲亲抱抱要什么给什么，处得腻乎又暧昧。

李东海甚至分化了都没同他讲，打了抑制剂就不当一回事，直到他迷迷糊糊地发情了事情才变了样。李赫宰还在埋头和他解不出的数学题奋斗，就被满房间浓郁的，甜腻的奶味熏得脑子都混沌了。他警惕起来，第一反应是寻找附近哪儿有发情的Omega，李东海却没太大反应，只淡淡说是自己。

李赫宰头都大了：“你…你发情了？你分化成Omega了你还和Alpha共处一室？!”

“我是来你家，又不是和别的Alpha共处一室。”李东海听着他讲话就有点儿腿软，“大不了你咬我一口就没事了…”

“我怎么可以咬十五岁的Omega…这不是重点，你生理卫生课上了吗李东海！你在小看Alpha还是小看我？”李赫宰深呼吸再深呼吸，他努力念着大悲咒在逼迫自己脑子里的淫念跑了，“拿着抑制剂走！不别走，我先给你打了…”

他揪着李东海的后颈把他拉到自己怀里打了抑制剂，然后又把自己备用的抑制剂塞进了李东海怀里，让他回去接着打，明天再带他出门买。

李东海拿着抑制剂回了家，那支抑制剂是李赫宰之前装在包里的，那上面全是淡淡的橘子香气。他处在发情期里，对气味敏感得很，在床上辗转反侧舍不得用，闻着闻着腿间反而湿了起来，他想着李赫宰自己给自己摸了一次，软绵绵的像一滩融化的牛奶糖。

那之后过了不久，李赫宰就迷上了平权运动，整天喊着自由恋爱，反对被信息素操控的AO恋。而李东海从高中毕业了，大学离李赫宰家又近，双亲偏偏因为工作还出国了，他的学校是ABO混读的，李赫宰怎么样都放不下心，还是把他收到了家里来住。

当初把他接回来是约法三章了的，李赫宰手上还有个规定清单，想到就往上加。内容涵盖很广，类似李东海发情期不能越线闯进李赫宰的房间，不能偷穿他的衣服，不能在他的煎蛋上画爱心。当然这些几乎都按李东海的自由发挥和理解进行了执行，既然发情期不能闯进他的房间，那就提前躲进去呆到发情期结束，不能偷穿他的衣服那就索性霸占成自己的，煎蛋若真被保护起来，就画在生菜和吐司上。

活动持续了四个多小时才结束，李赫宰还被自由提问环节的小粉丝簇拥在台上，李东海给他发了个短信，打算上车等他，还没动身就被刚刚挤在他后面的Omega缠住了。那位O看上去也不过二十出头，青葱一样的，揪着他的衣袖把他拖到了会场外面，说见过他好几次了。

小男生还没开口李东海就知道他的心思了，其实也不稀奇，会来活动的多半都不计较性别，就算计较性别，谈恋爱归根结底还是要看脸嘛。果然小男生碎碎叨叨一堆各种活动注意到他的心路历程，问他愿不愿意和他处处试试。

“我有喜欢的人了。”

“你喜欢……你们没有交往吗？对方喜欢你吗，是A还是O啊…”小男生还现学现卖，“我们不能被信息素迷惑…”

“喜欢，但他想得比我多。”李东海看他有点要哭不哭有点于心不忍，但他从来拒绝都很坚定，“人又不是一天二十四小时都发情，心里其实都清楚的，喜欢的是不是他那个人。”

小男生抿着嘴唇压抑着说了谢谢，还和他交换了个联系方式，最后往他怀里一扑，哭了。李东海看他差不多平静下来了就想给推开了，远远就看到李赫宰走过来，当下就两只手环住了小男生，还给拍了拍背。

李赫宰一脸无所谓，小男生却不自觉地往后退了一步，匆匆向他点了个头就跑了。李东海和他住久了没多大反应，等人跑了才觉着不对，李赫宰竟然放了信息素来压人。李赫宰板着个脸也不叫他也不牵他，自顾自就往前走，李东海才不纵着他不说原因就甩脸色，原地不动地蹲下喊他名字。

一百二十三，李东海在心里默念了三个数，李赫宰果然还是回了头，耐着性子走回来，插个腰在他面前站着。李东海抬了头，抱着膝盖眨巴眼睛，他认真看人的时候嵌在脸上的两汪春水就流动起来，铁石心肠都能化做柔肠百转。李赫宰回避了他的视线，他就去扯李赫宰的手链，拉着晃来晃去。

李赫宰确实窝着火，而且是看到李东海和那个小男生凑一块儿瞬间就起了火。但他这火没有名头，发不了也发不得，人家清清白白的，也不是仗着自己有性别优越就想强迫李东海的登徒子，他这个半吊子监护人哪有理由干涉。他本想自己心里多想想，把火给消了，李东海却不给他机会，压着他来面对他的情绪。

“赫……”

李赫宰叹了口气，阴着脸低头看他：“你起来。”

“你信息素压着我了，我不舒服，起不来。”

李赫宰把信息素给收了，扬扬脑袋示意他自己起来。李东海跟没骨头似的张开怀抱，意识到自己举动太像小孩子又羞得放下，笑眯眯地拿一双眼睛盯着他不放。李赫宰和他对峙了会，还是认输了，单手揽着他的腰把他抱了起来往车里去。

李东海知道这是李赫宰不准备发火的象征了，李赫宰最大的好处就是绝不会反复无常，说不发火就绝不会发了，这时候蹬鼻子上脸也是可以的，毕竟他刚刚甩了脸心里就会内疚，天下第一好懂。他环着李赫宰的脖子，和他咬耳朵，说他霸道大家长做派，自己花蝴蝶一样扎人堆里，还不给自己和追求者解决感情问题。

李赫宰容着他一通数落，拉开车门把小心翼翼地把他放了进去，生怕他说得太兴奋磕着碰着了。李东海连带他昨晚洗衣服的时候用的洗衣液味儿自己不喜欢都说完了，又拉着他和他说自己和那个Omega没关系，就看他告白失败了招人可怜，安慰了几句。

李赫宰知道李东海招惹人，但直面他和别人拉拉扯扯还是第一回，小猫咪一直给他养在家里，发情了生气了开心了就藏他衣柜里，原来也是能在外头和别的猫咪你来我往的。

“我们接下来还去聚会么，你不说有个Beta你聊得挺好的，准备趁这次见见。”

“回家吧。”李赫宰开着车掉了个头，“刚刚能有一百个与会人员看到我路边激情单手抱Omega上车，我去了也是有口难辩。”

其实说也都是说得清的，不过李赫宰的联谊会这几年没一个成功的，他就嘴上说说有激情，约会回来又总说不对味。

唯一的问题是，为啥他看外表就像O？李东海摸了摸鼻子，他觉得自己还长得挺迷惑人的。

但逃避了聚会就要还债，李赫宰不过两天就被拉出去请客喝酒，领头的就是那天打算敲诈他还失败，辛辛苦苦给他做了一天安保工作顺带照顾他不承认的童养媳的金钟云。李东海和朋友出去逛到快十一点才到家，李赫宰仍然没动静，他本准备自己睡自己的，临了却看了眼日历，穿了衣服就奔出去准备接人。

金钟云照常的没捞到多少好处，还给李赫宰气得压力暴增，在兴头上又接到李东海电话，慌得很，让他把李赫宰找个没人的房间关起来，等他送抑制剂过来。

“还真有人能把自己发情期忘了？你别慌——他是Alpha呢，吃不了亏。”

“钟云哥你说什么呢，你幻想一下，你发情了，第二天起来发现李赫宰躺在你旁边，被你标记了，你不会觉得你失去了什么吗！你是没吃亏，但你吃的东西都够你后悔半辈子了——”李东海打了辆车，捂着嘴冒出来一大串话，前所未有的口齿伶俐，“不然不是李赫宰，换成曹……”

“行了你别说了，我现在就去开房把他关起来，你来拿门卡。”

李东海刷卡进门的时候已经过了零点，李赫宰靠在床沿，怎么看都没睡过去，一头的细汗。他没见过李赫宰这么脆弱的样子，一下心头就软了，想快步过去却险些跪在半路，他后知后觉整个房里都是浓郁的橘子香气，甜腻到撩得人心头一片黏。他还在这头犹豫，李赫宰却如同捕食者般清醒过来，直接拎着他的领子把他拽上了床，隔着裤子粗暴地揉他的性器。

李东海几乎是瞬间就合不拢腿了，李赫宰根本不要靠信息素就能让他张着腿什么都给他，何况这满房间的信息素简直无孔不入。他分明结束发情期好几天了，愣是给李赫宰不怎么温柔的动作带着又发起情来。

“你轻点…你知道我是谁么…啊！”李东海还在做没多大用的抵抗，李赫宰直接拉下他裤子碰他后面，他白嫩的大腿内侧给掐得一片青，“疼……”

“知道，除了你还有谁，我还没碰就湿成这样。”李赫宰把插进他体内挑弄的手指抽了出来，逼着李东海看他流了他一手的水，又把手指插进他口腔里模仿性交的姿势玩他舌头和上颚，“我想等你想清楚的，但算了，你今天过来了，我先打个我的标记，你后悔不来了。”

“你又不是第一天拿我做下酒菜，”李东海给他摸得眼睛都眯了缝，咬着他的指头含含糊糊地一面呻吟一面说话，声音像融化的蜂蜜，“我发情在你房间穿过的衣服，你发情的时候没拿去用么……”

李赫宰从后面把自己放了进去，李东海湿软得像一颗熟透了的草莓，一昧地流着水容着他在体内放肆。他把奈不住这么狠的冲撞直直往前逃的李东海揽进自己怀里，又撞得他整个陷进被褥里，像制住怕疼的雌兽：“是，那我打了抑制剂你能不在自己房间摸自己吗？你味道那么重…我要冲进去，你射到没东西之前就只能归我了。”

李东海抱着他的肩膀喊停，他真停了又去咬他的喉结控诉，柔嫩的下体一片脏污，全是他们交合产生的淫液混着精液。李赫宰撞得他守不住里面那处，翕合着淌着水欢迎Alpha进来。

“你别……你没带套呢……”李东海没什么力度地咬他的嘴唇要他住手，被他插进生殖腔就彻底软了，闭着眼睛发出一声尖叫，爽得满脸是泪，“太深了，会怀孕的…”

“我想射你嘴里呢，你这儿骗我进去的。”李赫宰顶着他的软肉碾磨，空出来的手大发慈悲地撸了几下他前面，他就如同母猫般保持着给人完全控制着泄欲的姿势高潮了。

“你混蛋…”李东海的下身痉挛起来，李赫宰的性器卡在他的生殖腔毫不留情地射了出来，精液烫得他初经人事的器官收缩起来。

他们乱七八糟地做到天蒙蒙亮还没分开，保持着插入的姿势就睡过去，醒来又继续做爱。李东海后面给他弄得肿了，又用嘴和腿帮他弄出来几回，快把生平学过的脏话都骂了个遍，李赫宰端着监护人的架子，说一次就惩罚一回。折腾到金钟云打电话来骂人喊他们自己续房费才缓过劲，打算回家继续。

李东海一动不动地任李赫宰给他把略长的头发扎了个小辫子，又蹲下给他穿裤子：“真应该把你刚刚耍流氓那劲儿拿去你的平权大会播放，号称自由恋爱的Alpha平权爱好者和Omega厮混不清全过程。”

“我这就是自由恋爱。”

“那你早干嘛去了？憋那么多年至于吗。”

“我当时才十八岁，你十八岁的时候想把一个十五岁的…哎不说了，你不会觉得那都是你的兽欲吗？你造成我心理阴影知道了吗李东海。”李赫宰给他系好鞋带，“我现在认了，我昨天就在想我不忍了，反正兽欲也好自由恋爱也好，我就你一个。”

“那你的煎蛋以后我能画爱心吗？”

“你以前是没画还是怎么？”

“能画吗？”

“能。”


End file.
